


From Across The Room [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Fanwork Like it's 2012 [6]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Formalwear, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve looks for Tony in the sea of people at the Maria Stark Charity Gala. When he sees him it's like the breath has been punched from his lungs.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Fanwork Like it's 2012 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785793
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Fanwork Like it's 2012 Fest





	From Across The Room [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Cap-IronMan** [Like it’s 2012 fest!](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2077232.html)  
> [Anon's Prompt](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2077232.html?thread=14992432#cmt14992432): Ults at a formal event - the Ults are at a formal event, Tony makes waves with his outfit

  


Steve kept close to the wall, feeling uncomfortable around the crowd. People laughed and conversed around him. His hands fist in his pockets as he eyes the people around him looking for the one person here who would be able to put him at ease. He focuses on the large crowds. Tony always drew a large audience. He was just one of those people who have that magnetic pull that drew people in.

Suddenly people start to cheer and clap. That was a sign if any that Tony had arrived. His lips twitch upwards in a smile and he pushes away from the wall.

People are calling out Tony’s name and talking loudly. Too loudly. ‘Nobody these days had any semblance of indoor voices’ he thinks to himself with a frown.

Cameras flash as the press take Tony’s photo.

He can’t see past the crowd. With a quiet growl Steve pushes forward, walking towards the crowd gathering around Tony. Most people step out of his way.

Steve can’t help the gasp that is pulled from him when he finally lays eyes on Tony. The inspiration behind the suit was clear and completely Tony. The red crushed-velvet jacket was bold, and shimmered enticingly in the light. The gold collar shone beautifully, bring out the shimmer of the jacket. He wore a light grey cotton shirt under the jacket, half way unbuttoned, revealing his chest. His jet black cuffs batches his charcoal pants. It was a love letter to the Iron Man armour and everyone could see it.

It looked wonderful. Tony looked wonderful. He always did.

Steve could feel his cheeks warm at the thought, and looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. Not wanting the questions that would come from that.

When he looks up he catches Tony gazing at him with a soft smile. Somehow he just knew, that smile was for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's suit is inspired by [this one here](https://i.imgur.com/oiIPD1q.png), but a with gold collar. I was going with the idea that his suit matched the Iron Man armour.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
